mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shane Roller vs. Danny Castillo
The first round began. Four thirty-five. Castillo landed a left hook to the body. Four fifteen. Roller landed a leg kick. Four minutes. Roller seems too relaxed. Castillo stuffed a single to the clinch. Three thirty. Roller kneed the body. Three fifteen. Castillo stuffed a trip and broke avoiding a trip. Three minutes. Castillo pressed forward and Roller stuffed a double, got tripped and stood to the clinch. They broke. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Castillo got a trip, Roller reversed and tried a guillotine. He stood kneeing the face letting it go and they broke. Roller stepped in kneeing the body with one thirty-five, Castillo got a double to guard. One fifteen. One minute remaining there. Castillo landed three right elbows. Thirty. Castillo landed a left hand. Fifteen. The first round ended. 10-9 Castillo. The second round began. 'You go first.' Four thirty-five as Roller stuffed the single. Castillo worked the body hard. He kneed the leg. They broke. Four fifteen. Castillo landed a left hook and a right hand. Castillo got a single and stood over him. Four minutes. Very impressive. He kicked the leg twice there heh. Roller stood. They clinched. Three thirty-five. 'Make something work, Shane.' They broke away there. Roller kneed the body. Three fifteen. Roller missed kneeing the face. Three minutes. Roller stepped in kneeing the body. Roller got a double to side control. Two thirty-five. Roller stepped over to mount and he had a guillotine from the top. Roller had that tight. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Roller let it go. Roller's corner said something about GSP. He had the back with both hooks and pounded in under there. One thirty-five. 'Don't hit the back of the head,' the ref warned Shane. 'Keep it above the ear.' Heh. Castillo tried to roll out. Roller had the body triangle. One fifteen. 'Find the ear. Target the ear.' Roller landed thirteen or fourteen rights to the ear. 'He's done.' Five more rights. It's fifty seconds left now. Castillo was trying to stand. Thirty-five. Castillo dumped him and sprawled stuffing a single. 'He's gassed. Castillo landed two rights in under and an uppercut as Roller stood. Fifteen. 'That shift in momentum.' The second round ended. 10-9 Roller. The third round began. Castillo was stalking. Four thirty-five. Castillo landed a hard right to the body. He landed another big right. Castillo stuffed a single and turned on top to half-guard. Four fifteen. Roller regained guard. Castillo stood out. Four minutes. Castillo came down to guard. Castillo defended a triangle and landed a solid left. Three thirty-five. Castillo landed a right hand. Castillo passed to side control. Three fifteen. Castillo had the back. Roller regained half-guard. Three minutes. Castillo mounted beautifully. Two thirty-five. Roller rolled out, Castillo stood out and let Roller up. No Roller's staying on one knee. Castillo stuffed a single. Two fifteen. Castillo landed a right. Two minutes. Roller stuffed a double landing a left hook, got the standing back, slammed Castillo and had both hooks on the back. 'You have to end this.' Roller had the choke. The commentator called it the guillotine. One thirty-five. Castillo tapped. Roller roared. 'The signature guillotine ends it."